Power converters generally comprise a plurality of switches and one or more capacitors, and can be used, for example to power portable electronic devices. Switch-mode power converters are a specific type of power converters that regulate the output voltage or current by switching storage elements (i.e. inductors and capacitors) into different electrical configurations. Switched capacitor converters are a subset of switch-mode power converters that typically utilize a large number of switches and capacitors to achieve a large voltage transformation ratio. However, the location of switches within a power converter package and the arrangement of capacitors outside of the package can lead to undesirable parasitic inductance and resistance, which can limit the performance of the power converter.